


Staying is the Hardest Part

by DarthOswin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Master/Pet, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Stubborn Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthOswin/pseuds/DarthOswin
Summary: It's been two years since Rey shut the bond on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, so he's understandably pissed when she steps back into his life and decides to stay, whether he approves or not.So what's an angry Force user with a sadistic Dark Side streak to do? Make her suffer, of course.... Not that she seems to mind. ;)Torture, punishment, and Rey being one hell of a resilient, goal-minded person are some of the highlights, as are BDSM style smut & some interesting feels.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Staying is the Hardest Part

"How are you feeling?"

Rey walked towards Kylo, whose back was turned to her, on unsteady legs. Her abdomen was bandaged, wrapped tight, and she felt weak, but was already gaining back her strength with each step. "I'm alright, I think."

He turned, switching off a holodisc he had been reading and sliding it behind his belt. "Good." He stood, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of familiar keys and a folded slip of paper. "Here." Holding them out to her, his face was emotionless and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

She reached out, palm turned up, and he dropped them into her hand. She examined them for a moment before unfolding the piece of paper. Coordinates. "What is this?"

He cleared his throat, feeling her eyes on him but steadfast still refusing to look at her directly. "The location of the Falcon. I moved it. It was in danger of being blown up otherwise, and I can tell you love the ship, so." He shrugged, feeling the warmth of her smile and refusing to be sucked into it. He glanced at his watch. "The guards will be in the process of changing soon. There's a spare tunic in the back that you can have.... You should go while you have the chance. No one should stop you."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Do I have to leave right now? It's been a while...." She took a step closer, placing her hand delicately on his arm, making him tense. "I thought maybe we'd talk...."

He stepped away, letting her hand fall. "No. You need to leave. Now. Because you have no reason to be here and we have nothing to discuss."

"Ben--"

He finally looked at her, staring into her wide, hopeful, empathetic eyes, shooting daggers. "If you call me that again, I will personally drag you from my base, to my ship, and throw you onto the nearest wasteland planet in what you're wearing now. Is that understood?"

She drew back, visibly shaken by his words. "Understood.... Kylo."

He nodded once. "That's better. Now, again-"

"I don't want to leave though."

Her interruption gave him pause, but he held back any sign of a reaction to it. "I didn't ask you to stay."

She nodded slowly. "I know that.... But you did once. I should have."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That was then. Now I'm telling you to go."

With highly precise movements, she walked slowly towards him and then past him, taking a seat in his chair behind him.

He followed her with his eyes until he couldn't, and then he begrudgingly turned to face her once again.

"Like I said. I don't want to go. And I'm not leaving."

The corner of his eye twitched. "Yes. You are. And if you don't leave now, then you'll be stuck waiting several hours for the next guard change."

She shrugged, crossing her arms to match him. "That's fine, because I'm not leaving then, either."

Another twitch, this time by his jaw. He knelt in front of her, leaning on the arms of the chair and get closer to her face. "Why do you seem to think that's an option?"

She remained unfazed, feeling his breath hit her face. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. Warm, and with the undertones of coffee mixed with something sweet. "That's easy. It's because I said so, and because you won't do anything about it."

He was trying really, REALLY hard not to lash out at her. REALLY, he was. But she was making it difficult. "You think I won't." He held a hand out behind him and the aforementioned spare tunic flew to it. He shoved it at her chest. "You will leave. It's that simple."

She looked so sure of herself. It was pissing him off. And she Knew it was. "No." But she didn't really care.

He stood and grabbed her hands, pulling her back up to stand. The tunic crumpled at their feet, he kicked it aside. "Why are you doing this?" His voice was practically a hiss.

"I told you. I should have stayed before. I didn't. Now I am."

"It's too late for that."

"Then I guess I'm staying because I want to. Because I Can. And because I know you'll eventually warm up to me being here."

"You aren't welcome."

"I didn't say thank you, but all the same, good to know."

"That's not--" He practically growled at her. "Either you leave willingly or I will have you detained. This is your last warning."

She stood straight, turning up her chin and holding her head high in defiance. "You wouldn't dare."

He finally narrowed his eyes and smirked, pressing a small button on his watch. For a moment, she thought she'd won, until he spoke. "Request for prisoner transport from my quarters immediately."

She heard a simple "Yes sir." from his watch as the door to his room opened. In walked two armed stormtroopers.

Her eyes widened as he gestured at her, walking past and grabbing something off his desk. He turned back to her and smoothly snapped two cuffs around her wrists. Immediately, she felt closed off from the Force. That hit her hard and she jolted, grabbing his arm as her world shifted.

He shook off her grasp and the two guards grabbed her and began to drag her from the room.

"Kylo!" She called back to him.

The last thing she saw before his door snapped shut was him staring after her, his face going back to his emotionless stare.

She was lead down hallway after hallway and then into an elevator. She was nervous. She hadn't expected this.

A male voice came through one of the stormtrooper's coms. "Orders from the Supreme Leader. You are to take her to the cell originally meant for the General."

The guard sounded a little surprised but hid it well. "Yes sir."

The doors slid open and they walked her out, turning sharply to the right.

These corridors were much darker, lit with fluorescents that didn't seem to do anything outside a one foot radius.

It was quiet, and with each cell they passed, she noted with a worsening tremble that each one had some different thing to it.... One had chains hanging from the ceiling. One had a chair plugged into an outlet. One had what appeared to be a cross with thorns wrapped around it.... She stopped looking.

They stopped outside a cell. Unsure if she wanted to see her fate, she glanced inside as they opened the door. It was empty. She breathed a sigh of relief, expecting them to just push her inside and go away. But instead they walked in with her, and her unease grew when they turned her, one of them taking a special interest in the placement of her feet. They backed up and one of them held up their blaster. "Do not move from that position."

Before she could ask why, glancing around her, suddenly she understood.... at least partly. Everywhere around her were holes in the floor, placed deliberately and with very little space between them, about 2 and a quarter inches in diameter. Where her feet were placed were the only two spots that didn't have any. Even between her feet were several. She glanced back up in time to see one of them hit a button on the wall outside the cell door.

She heard a loud, echoing click as the door shut, and she, very briefly, thought and hoped that's what made the noise, but she knew it wasn't. Even with the near absence of light, and without the help of the Force, she had felt the slight mechanical rumble beneath her feet. She looked down and all around her. Coming up from the holes were fine tipped spikes.

She swallowed hard. Glancing up at the ceiling, she was thankful to find there weren't any there, nor were there any protruding from the walls. She wasn't going to be crushed. But standing there, she noted as her eyes finished adjusting to the dim nature of the room, that they covered the Entire floor, and there wasn't enough room between them to move around.

Very carefully, she squatted, and touched the tip of one of them, as lightly as she could. Immediately, she yanked her hand back in surprise, a small yelp leaving her. Squinting at her finger tip, she watched the blood drip out and followed its descent down to the floor.

The quiet of the cell, with the guards long gone.  
The dark.  
The position she was in.

All of it was slowly settling in but the hardest part was knowing who put her there. She allowed a few tears to join her blood on the floor. Whether they were out of anger or betrayal, simple pain or confusing heartbreak, she did not know, and she didn't care to analyze it.

Then she closed her eyes, went to her island, and let herself wander. Access to the Force or not, she could still meditate. And that's exactly what she did.

****

Unbeknownst to her, Kylo had headed straight to the security hub after she'd left, only stopping to grab his preferred mug from his kitchenette.

He'd watched with rapt attention as his scavenger girl was walked to the middle of the cell he'd designed with his mother in mind. In her aged state, the leader of the treacherous Resistance would only have lasted so long, especially with the cuffs that Rey wore now. A strong enough Force user would have been able to hold out for ages. But with nothing extra to pull from, they'd only have their own personal endurance.

But this wasn't his mother. This was Rey. And as he settled in to watch her journey, scanning her thoughts, he was highly intrigued to see how long she'd prevail.

He'd personally made it six days.

Day One she spent meditating. She was quite good at disassociating too, and he had a hunch that this Wasn't something she'd been taught.

Day Two passed and her resolve to meditate had faltered as the night dragged on. Impressively though, she showed no signs of fatigue. Just boredom.

Day Three, and things were getting a little more interesting. She'd stopped meditating entirely, her thirst and the sore feeling in her legs distracting her too much. Still though, she held her position, not moving, and trying hard to think of anything but where she was.

Day Four was hard. The sting of loneliness was finally hitting her. Even back on Jakku, after four days, even ill, she would go to the market or further and into town, just to be Around people, even if she didn't Like any of them. She tried to think about her friends but, with a small amount of undetectable tinkering from Kylo, all she could think about was what they were doing without her, and how happy they were with their lives. He promised himself he wouldn't keep it up for more than a few hours though. This was supposed to be a test of Her. Any interference on his part was just cruel and unnecessary. She was also getting hungry.

Day Five she found her voice and had obviously weighed out whether she should release some anger or if it wasn't worth the energy.... And apparently, it was. She called him every name in the book, several he didn't recognize, and in more languages than he knew. More than once he had to lean over to one of the guards or commanding officers to ask if they knew what she was saying, culminating in him eventually requesting a language droid. Needless to say, he was Highly amused through out the day and well into the night, which was great, because his own mind was starting to have trouble with all of the stimulants. But she wasn't able to sleep, and therefore, neither was he. He -did- have a portable screen, so he was at least able to move about, but he generally didn't, instead choosing to stay in the security hub, much to the discomfort of his guards. But he stood in the back, out of the way, so no one paid him much mind outside of the fact that their leader was Right There. All The Time.

Day Six, the lack of sleep, the way the light made her eyes strain (an intentional design to never keep it at quite the same level of dim), and the lack of water and now of food, was finally getting to her. She was hallucinating. R2D2 paid her a visit, as did C3PO, Chewbacca, BB-8 and a whole slew of porgs, climbing out of the holes the spikes protruded from. Those were the ones her mind started with. But then it switched, and darkened. Finn was there, begging her to stay awake because she was One of his only Three friends, and he loved her like the family he'd never know. Han, telling her to "hang in there, kid" because she Could do this. He had faith in her. Luke, telling her she was stronger than this. She just had to find it inside herself, like she had when she'd lifted the rocks. All of them were rooting for her. All of them had SO MUCH care and love for her. But with each one, her fear worsened. She knew they weren't really there, and she also knew that they were wrong. She'd lose eventually. And her time was running out.

On Day Seven, right at 12:01 AM, Kylo popped the cork on a bottle of wine. Rare and incredibly good, he treated all of the guards on the shift to a glass and had them all raise them in her honor. They were confused at first, but then it made sense. Their strong, fearless leader hadn't slept for a week. Clearly he was losing it, just like she was. And boy, was she. Accepting her hallucinations, she'd started to talk to them about her impending end. Soon that wasn't enough though, and she started to talk to none other than her parents. She didn't know what they looked like, so they didn't actually appear, but she talked to them all the same. She asked them if they were dead, and she imagined that they were, but not buried in a pauper's grave. No. She had a natural gift for flying and she'd picked up the language of droids easy enough. Perhaps they'd been mechanics who had faced engine trouble. Maybe they had only planned on leaving her for a few hours while they went off to complete a trade deal for some parts off planet and they hadn't had room for her, so she'd stayed behind and they'd crashed. It had saved her then. And now, soon, she'd get to see them again. So they talked. She asked what death was like, and if they'd rejoined the Force. It was like falling asleep, and yes, they had. She asked if, even though she was disconnected from it now, if she'd get to rejoin it too. She would. She asked if they had met Luke yet....They had. Han too. And they were both excited to see her again as well. She should keep fighting though, just in case. She agreed. Maybe Finn would try to save her again. Or Leia. Or the entire fleet. She didn't want to let them down.

Day Eight was the day she couldn't keep her eyes open. She was so tired, and so very weak. She kept nodding off, startling as she started to fall to the side and righting herself, shaking her head to clear her mind only for minutes to pass and her body to begin failing her again. Kylo watched her with rapt attention, and he knew that this would be it. He knew, because Rey knew. As she continued drifting in and out of consciousness, she kept apologizing. To Finn, to Chewie, to BB-8, to Leia.... to everyone else. She apologized that she wasn't strong enough. She apologized that she had failed. She apologized to the sun she'd grown up under for ever leaving and the stars she'd admired at night. She apologized to and mourned the planets she'd never see, and to all the beings she had never met. She apologized to the very Force itself for not learning more in her limited lifetime.... And then she'd apologized to Him. "Kylo.... I'm so sorry I tried to change you. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry you went through all that you did through your life.... And I'm sorry that I'm part of the bad." She went quiet for a minute, finally speaking in low tones, crying, but too dehydrated to spill tears. "I'm sorry I thought I'd be enough to save you. I understand now that I wasn't. And I'm sorry.... that you're alone. I really, really hope you find someone.... so you won't be. I wanted to...." She stopped herself briefly, hesitant to say it out loud, even now. Even alone. "I wanted to be that person. I wanted us to no longer be alone.... together. But, I guess that's just not what's to be." She cried harder, the dry sobs taking so much of her strength that it physically hurt to watch. "As well.... I Forgive You. For Everything." Eventually, her sobs quieted down and came to an end. She stood there, void of anything, staring straight ahead at the wall across from her cell. But she didn't see it. She could see Kylo though. That day in the elevator when she'd followed the curve of his cheek and down his jawline with her eyes. How good he'd smelled when she was So close to him. How much she'd loved the vision she'd had of the two of them, together, returning to the Resistance. Leia being reunited with her son, Chewie with his nephew, and herself with her friends. The two of them, together, chasing down and ending the First Order and helping to rebuild the Republic and bring hope across the stars. The Galaxy welcomed them. And she had him by her side, everyday, and eventually in her bed, every night. She saw the future "them" that they could have been.... The one that Snoke had dismissed as a lie. She lived it now, all of it, in full, in her head, along with how that day Should have gone. When her eyes drifted shut for the last time, she was focused on him still, finding comfort in his familiarity and all of their many what ifs.

And then she finally, blissfully, collapsed.

Kylo slammed his hand down on a button at the desk he'd taken vigil at. The spikes vanished right before she hit the ground, landing with a dull thud.

Everyone had jumped at the sudden bang of his hand and they were all trying to see without looking at him. He stood, smoothing out his tunic. "Cut all video feeds to her cell, send two medic droids to my quarters, and leave me alone for the rest of the day." He said cooly before draining his coffee mug and promptly leaving, ignoring the confused stares while they did as they were told.

When Kylo reached her cell, he stood outside of it briefly, staring in at the girl who'd defied him. She was crumpled in a heap, having landed on her good side, and she was surprisingly peaceful in her knocked out state. He eventually entered, ignoring the smell and other unplesentries that came with being trapped in one spot for 8 days, and he knelt beside her, checking her pulse. It was weak, but it was there, and without a second thought he'd scooped her up and walked out.

Back in his quarters, the two droids immediately went to his aide, but he waved them off and pointed them to her as he laid her on a gurney he'd demanded be set up on day two. They immediately went to work, setting up saline drips and a feeding tube and all sorts of vitamins and antibiotic drips. They cleaned her and rebandaged her and took care of the fresh head wound she'd acquired from the fall. By the end of it, she was clean and pale and in a crisp hospital gown with tubes everywhere. It was only then, with a view of the monitors keeping tabs on her, that he allowed the droids to tend to him. He needed hydration, a decent bath, and sleep. But the last one he was reluctant on. Without his knowledge, in one of the vitamin shots they gave him, they'd mixed in a sedative. As he caved to sleep, refusing to leave the chair at her side, he leaned forward and used her bed as his pillow and fell asleep watching her heart rate on the screen.

He woke to the droids administering another dose of supportive drugs to her and changing out their bags of saline. He had to pee and reluctantly left so they could continue working on her, carrying his own bag with him and keeping it above his head so his drip would continue. When he went back out by her, he rehooked his bag to it's stand, took his seat again, and promptly fell back asleep.

After about a week, he was back to normal. She would take longer, but it had been expected. She'd been through more and had gone through enough prior to it to warrant the extra time. He took his meals in his room and worked from there as well, waiting for her to wake.

Two weeks after the incident, she finally did.

He heard the monitor tones change and he and the droids were at her side in an instant. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open, and her gaze flitted around the room, landing on his face. She tried to speak, but the tube down her throat prevented it.

He held up his hand. "I can hear you if you think about what you're trying to say. The cuffs are one sided. Go ahead."

'Am I dead?'

He kept his expression blank. She looked almost hopeful. "No."

'Then.... you saved me?'

"Again, no."

'I don't understan--'

"One of the guards took pity on you. They disabled the spikes before you fell on them. For obvious reason, he's been.... ah, reprimanded sounds better than decapitated, right?"

Her eyes widened at the statement, but then they narrowed, studying him. 'That's not true, is it.'

It was more a statement than a question. "Yes it is. What do I gain by lying to you?"

'I'm not sure. Perhaps a sick type of pleasure. But a guard didn't save me.... you did, didn't you?'

"No."

'So you wanted to see me dead?'

He went to answer her, but the question gave him pause. "I don't have to answer that."

'And you didn't have to save me. But you did.'

For the briefest of moments, he looked torn, but then it was gone and he just looked angry. "Whatever you want to believe. I don't have time for this."

He walked out of sight but she pushed through one last thought before he slammed their bond shut. 'Pretty sure if you didn't care, I'd be in the med bay and not your room!'

He'd walked off to his kitchenette and promptly battered his fridge, beating on it hard enough that the door came off it's hinges. She just HAD to push him. She just HAD to TEST His limits. He drew his saber and sprung it to life, attacking his cabinetry for the umpteenth time, snarling as he let out his rage.

A few hours later and the noise had stopped. Rey closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep. In moments, she was actually out. Kylo walked towards her and stared down at her face. He Wanted to move her to the med bay. He Knew being around her like this was ruining him.... But he also didn't Trust anyone on his base not to fuck with her.... So here she would stay. But that Didn't Mean he Had to be around her.

So for the rest of her recovery, he stayed away, busying himself with work and only returning to his room to sleep, and even then, he often fell asleep in his throne room or elsewhere. By the end of her recovery, it wasn't uncommon for his troops to find him slumped in a chair in their break room, asleep on a table in a conference room or, once, even in an elevator, complete with an extra pillow from the housekeeping cart. No one asked, and no one knew, but everyone speculated. Was the girl feared by him? Or was she an experiment? The new apprentice perhaps? Would they one day call her queen? There was even a small group that was positive she was pregnant, and their Supreme Leader was avoiding her hormones at all costs, while making sure the mother of his child lived in comfort and was undisturbed. He paid no mind to any of it, which was lucky for them.

Finally the day came that he entered his room to find her sitting on the side of the hospital bed, legs dangling as a droid tested her reflexes and her strength, with the feeding tube and a few others out, still hooked up to a saline bag and a combination bag of various drugs. She didn't make it obvious, but she did glance at him through her peripheral and he could feel her body tense.

She was at least a little scared. That was good. He liked her that way.

Eventually the droids went back off to the corner and shut down again. He walked over and turned both of them, turning on a screen on their backs and reading their reports. Straightening, he walked towards his kitchenette, reemerging a few minutes later with a sandwich on a plate and a cup of warm tea. He held them out to her wordlessly, but pulled them back when she went to take them, her hands shaking.

He sighed, walked around her, and shoved his paperwork off of his desk, pulling it over and lowering her bed enough that it was more natural feeling. He set the plate and cup on it and then summoned his office chair over to him, sitting behind the desk and staring at her.

When she didn't move, he gestured toward the offering, clearing his throat. "You need to eat."

She nearly jumped. "Holy crap, you Can speak. I was starting to think you'd forgotten how."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That's really the route you want this conversation to take?"

She seemingly mulled it over, but her eyes had softened. Eventually she answered, "No." Her voice was soft and didn't have an edge to it.

He nodded once, leaning back and crossing his arms. "I didn't make a sandwich as a center piece. Eat."

She reached out slowly and picked it up, her shaking hands making him want, badly, to take the damn thing from her, rip it to pieces and hand feed her.

Sure.... it was just her shaking hands.

He scolded himself and made the effort not to move an inch as she finally succeeded in taking a bite. She lowered it back to the plate. He scanned her thoughts, noting she was feeling self conscious being watched eating. He considered continuing but instead reached into one of his desk drawers, pulling out a random notepad and a fountain pen. He made himself look busy as he spoke to her, feeling her visibly relax. "In a couple of days, once you're back to full health, you'll need to leave."

She continued chewing her second bite of sandwich, but she had a small smile waiting at the edges of her mouth. When she was done, she responded before she took another bite. "I'm still not leaving."

He bristled at her conviction but didn't want to let it show, keeping his voice even. "If you don't leave of your own accord, I can always send you away." 

Again she finished chewing, only to respond and take another bite. "Then I'll just come back. This doesn't end with me being away from you for very long at all. The sooner you accept that, the better."

He grit his teeth. "Do you recall what happened the last time we did this, or did this whole ordeal give you selective amnesia?"

"I remember. You kept me isolated in a cell until my body gave out and had me recover in your room. But you had plenty of other cells down there. So, I guess if you have to lock me away again for a while, you have options. Either way, I'm standing by my decision."

He snarled at her, slamming his fist down on the desk. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! BECAUSE I CAN HAVE THAT HAPPEN AT THE PUSH OF A BUTTON!!"

She finished chewing, her face placid and unfazed by his outburst. "Can I finish my sandwich first?"

He growled at her, Force throwing the desk aside and storming towards her. She took a deep breath just in time for his hand to wrap around her throat and push her over the bed, her head hanging off the other side. "You think you can just WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE AFTER YOU FUCKING LEFT IT!!!! TWO YEARS AND NOT A FUCKING WORD FROM YOU. NOT A THOUGHT. NOT A FEELING. NOTHING!!!! AND YOU THINK THAT THIS IS WHAT YOU CAN DO?!?! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT!!!!"

His screams didn't phase her, but mostly because she knew if she panicked, she'd burn through a precious amount of oxygen that she couldn't afford to lose. He tightened his grip, sneering at her and dropped his voice. "I could kill you, right here, right now, and it wouldn't mean a thing to me." His free hand was resting on her thigh. He moved it with the intention of shifting himself and reaching up to grab her hair, but the second he shifted it her heart began to race. "Oh? And what was that?" He muttered, a cruel glint lighting up his eyes as her lips started turning blue. He grazed up her thigh, dragging his fingers just under the bottom of her hospital gown. He loosened his grip on her throat and she gasped in a strangled breath, her windpipe sore and burning. He kicked her legs open, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her up, laying her on the bed properly. He dropped the back of it, the rapid movement catching her off guard enough that it took her a moment to realize he'd casually ripped the crotch of her underwear.

She felt his fingers on her clit and she jolted, struggling as he pressed his weight on top of her. He pressed his forearm against the front of her throat. "Go ahead. Keep up the fight. I Like it." He took his hand away from her clit and quickly unzipped his pants, pulling himself through his boxers and lining up with her entrance. "You want to stay so damn bad? Huh? Then this is what you get." He pushed into her, rough and to the hilt. He'd expected her to move away. He'd expected her to cry out, try to run, call him a monster.... He'd expected A Lot. But what he hadn't expected was for her to be soaking wet, to moan his name, and to try thrusting her hips up to meet him. His anger waned as he met her eyes, panting and snarling like a wolf in heat. He pulled out of her slowly and then pushed back in, watching as she bit her lip and groaned, pulling her legs up and spreading them wider for him. Caught off guard, he stuttered, his jaw slack. "You aren't supposed.... this isn't for your.... Damn it!"

The pressure on her throat wasn't too bad. With a small struggle, she could still breath. "What's wrong Kylo? Does it bother you that I want this, or does it bother you that you know, if you let me stay, you could have me any time you like?"

He slapped her across the face. "Did I say you could speak?"

She groaned louder than before. "No. Punish me."

His anger was returning. He pulled out of her completely and ripped her off the bed. It was still raised from earlier and she fell, hitting the floor hard. He wrapped her hair around his hand and dragged her to the desk, still laying on it's side. He pulled her to her feet and shoved her over it, using the Force to pin her as he pulled off his belt. Without a word to her, he raised it up as high as he could, and then brought it down on her ass as hard as he could.

She screamed, unable to jump, and saw spots before her eyes. He pulled her head up by her hair, leaning down to her ear. "Remember that you literally asked for this." He whispered, his words dripping venom and a hatred so pure it made her shiver. He dropped her head, pinning her completely once again, and brought the belt back up, striking her as fiercely as he could.

Again and again, the leather kissed her skin, biting in and leaving deep welts in its wake. He lost count, but he had to have hit her over 50 times by the time he finally dropped it. She'd screamed herself hoarse and was a weak, sobbing mess, her ragged breaths and her shaking the only things moving her.

Dropping his pants and boxers, he grabbed her hips, forcing her up onto unsteady legs and plunging inside of her again, still not giving her time to adjust. She was still soaked, and he didn't know for sure that it was only from earlier, but he didn't care. Not Once had she begged him to stop, and the sick darkness in his head could barely stand it. Fucking her with abandon, it didn't take long for his aching cock to let go inside of her, nor did it take long to feel her suddenly contacting around him, gushing on his cock with her release. When he was finished, he let her go and she dropped in a heap before him. He walked away, only to return with a pair of boxers. He picked her up, laying her on her side on the bed and gently pulled them on her, tying the side in a knot to make up for the large difference in their sizes.

She was quivering, and she thought, briefly, that it was over. He would just let her go to sleep. As her eyes began to drift shut, she heard a small beep and her eyes shot back open.

"Request for prisoner transport from my quarters immediately."

"Yes sir."

The door opened and she heard two guards enter.

As they hauled her off the bed, dragging her out, she caught his eye and sadistic smile. "Kylo...." She started, too weak to finish, and the door slammed shut in her face as they hauled her towards Force knows what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy Revenge of the Fifth 2020! Let me know if you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and stay safe out there!
> 
> May the Force be with us always.
> 
> Xoxo,  
> ~Darth Oswin


End file.
